User talk:Gyarados Magnus
This is the talk page of Gyarados Magnus. For a detailed list of archives, see User:Gyarados Magnus/Archives. Please note that my signature is "—Gyaro–Maguus—". A message with "--Gyarados Magnus (Talk)" as its signature is an automated message, sent by User:Wikia, welcoming you the encyclopedia. Driver/Team placings I've coded the placings grids for the 2013 Formula One Season page so as to take their data directly from the results templates. This has gone mostly to plan, but my attempt to have the table automatically sort itself has failed (e.g. It won't automatically switch the rows of the table if there is a change in lead. What this means is that a change in position will have to be done manually each race. Any required change should be easy to spot, at the row colour is dependent on the position, not the row number, so an out of place driver/team will be coloured incorrectly in relation to the rest of the table. I tried to do this automatically (and I'm still convinced it's possible) but my code was too complex for the Wikia servers to comprehend properly. As a result, after a race weekend, changes will have to be made on Template:Career Results/2013 <>, Template:Career Results/Points, Template:Career Results/Position, Template:Career Results/Team Position and 2013 Formula One Season. As agreed, I'll take care of the Australian Grand Prix results in March, and hopefully things will become clearer. At the end of the 2013 season, hardcoding these templates may become quite difficult, but I will be here to implement them. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :If the table size becomes an issue, the font-size can be adjusted here and here. As for substituting the table permanently into the page at the end of the season, I intend to create a bot program specifically to recursively SUBST each part of the grid individually. I'll do a trial run in a sandbox first, and if all else fails, I can code it from scratch at the end of the season (I'd have plenty of time to do it, after all). :As for team changes during the season, it could get a little more complicated. We could change the representation of the driver's name on the template (for example, have driver1=Nico Rosberg on the Mercedes template, and driver3=Nico Rosberg1 on the new team template, and send a temporary redirect from Nico Rosberg1 to Nico Rosberg. However, this would have a knock-on effect on the drivers' grid. Alternatively, we could hard-code the results up until the switch for that particular driver, but we'd need to adjust the points total accordingly. I have a few other ideas, like #switch statements, #if statements, etc, but I think we should wait until it actually becomes an issue (which hopefully it won't) and act accordingly at the time. As for adding new drivers, there is code in place to take up to 4 drivers per team. This could also be extended if necessary. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I've just done a test-run with some sample data, and the resultant table (2013_Formula_One_Season#Team_Placings) seems to fit fairly well. Please let me know once you've checked it so I can rollback the changes. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I've just field-tested your idea for the bar-charts, using: - DRIVERNAME'|slateblue| ||' '}} for each line of the bar chart. It seems to work perfectly fine, but ordering will also have to be manual, for the same reasons as before. New race I'll update the templates once the new race is confirmed. It'd be pointless to do it now, only to have to change things again when the location is confirmed. It shouldn't take much work to adjust everything anyway. On a side note, In believe the userpage: User:Emily_startz is a blatant attempt at advertising, and I'd like to delete it as such. However, deleting userpages is quite controversial, so I'd like your opinion on it first. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Driver Articles Ok sorry about that. Will probably correct my mistakes tomorrow morning. Need some sleep now :p (Randomg (talk) 13:43, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) Featured Article rotation Given the fact that another editor has made a (valid) nomination for FA (see Nominations for Featured Article), do you think it's about time to begin a proper rotation of the Featured Article? I know the current one has only been there a month or so, but we could change it every couple of months if there's enough interest. I've already created an FA Voting Form for the purpose which could replace the (outdated) Featured Media slot on the main page if you want. Obviously, the articles to vote for would have to be changed, and I'd put the current one in the list as well, but we have enough good articles now to fill the list in my opinion. Let me know what you think. Thanks, MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE enable a Wiki Chat here They are very easy to activate and creates a fantastic community for your Wiki. I would really encourage this. Go to the admin dashboard>Wiki Features>Chat>Enable If you need any help please let me know but this chat will provide an amazingly well-built community which is what every Wiki should be like! 343 TheGuiltyProphet Making me a chat moderator Since I told you how to activate chat, I think it's only fair to allow me to become a chat moderator. Basically, I make sure that the chat rules are followed. If people consistantly break the rules, I have the right to kick or ban the user from chat for some time. This is VITAL. To do this, go to my contributions, user rights management, click chat moderator and save. Look forward to working with you, 343 TheGuiltyProphet 13:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I think Chat is a good idea, although I don't really intend to use it. As for the other optional features, I don't particularly like Message Wall (although I have a feeling we'll be forced into it soon) or Article Comments, and although I do quite like achievements (which we use at Gran Turismo Wiki), they can cause inexperienced editors to make multiple unnecessary edits just for the achievement points. Finally, with regard to the Chat Mod request (above), having checked his reputation on other wikis, he doesn't seem to cause any trouble (apart from a couple of minor chat bans on one wiki). I would suggest giving Chat Mod rights to 343 on a probationary basis, under instruction to be lenient and only block for serious infractions (e.g. profanity, advertising, etc.). As always, the decision is yours. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :That's fair enough. I wasn't meaning to suggest give immediate rights to an unproven user - I should have put more thought into my wording. I meant to give a probationary period on the Wiki after which to judge his suitability for the Chat Mod rights, before giving him any rights. I was just pointing out that he may be a candidate in the future. On the subject of achievements, if you want a custom set creating, I'll make a start on them next week. It's just that, on GT Wiki, while we did have one user who got the top trophy for uploading 1,500 pictures, we also got a few editors making hundreds of null edits to push them up the leaderboard. If you want to trial run them, then I'll support your decision. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:27, January 18, 2013 (UTC)